Her Eyes Said 'Save Me'
by fandomtrashpanda
Summary: "Please pretend to be my boyfriend so this creepy guy will leave me alone AU" Elaine didn't even want to be at the stupid bar, and now she's stuck using her eyes to beg somebody, anybody, to save her from the creepy guy. Ban/Elaine


Prompt: "Please pretend to be my boyfriend so this creepy guy will leave me alone." Elaine didn't even want to be at the stupid bar, and now she's stuck using her eyes to beg somebody, anybody, to save her from the creepy guy.

* * *

Elaine hated being so short and baby-faced. She had to whip out her ID so many times she kept it in a clear sleeve that was clipped to the inside of her pocket; she had perfected the flick of her thumbnail to undo the clip so she could hold it up like she was a character in a police procedural.

And what made it even worse was that she was a damn creeper-magnet. She could be dropped in a room of one-hundred perfectly kind, respectable, decent men with a single creeper, and you would find the creeper by which man talked to her first. And that was a great example, because that was her freshman seminar.

It was because of these things that Elaine hated going to bars; her baby face combined with her creeper-magnetism made it guaranteed that she was going to have a bad time. But her friends were always the ones getting drunk, so it's not like they noticed or anything.

"Gerheade, please," she whined to her best friend as she was dragged to the bar and made to sit down, "I have a paper to write!"

"You are weeks ahead on your homework, Elaine, stop being such a workaholic and have some fun!" Gerheade said, beaming at her.

"Gerheade, I am a foot shorter than everyone here - I could die!" Elaine stressed, only half-lying.

"So don't go dancing unless you have a suitable partner," Gerheade teased, vanishing with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but the club has an age limit - I don't know how you snuck in -" Elaine barely glanced at the guy behind the bar with blonde hair before whipping out her ID with practiced ease. He took it and glanced between the card and her face, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I know - do you think I want this face?" Elaine sighed, gesturing at herself and taking her ID. "But don't worry - I won't be drinking. My friends just want me here for my car."

"You're tall enough to drive?" He asked with a grin.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she muttered, slumping against the counter. He chuckled and left to take care of something else, leaving Elaine to stare blankly at her phone.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't be made to sit alone." Her blood curdled at the voice in her ear and the smell of booze, leaning away from the man who had occupied the stool next to hers when she hadn't been looking.

"I-I'm not alone!" She blurted out, sliding from one barstool to the next by the footrest metal rings. "I'm, uh…" she looked around, trying to find Gerheade or Gloxinia, but unable to see them in the crowd. The man responded by standing up and walking around to block her view of the dance floor.

'Oh dear,' she thought in terror when she realized that the guy was tall and muscular - built like a rugby player. Even if she did pretend that Gloxinia was her boyfriend, the guy would probably be too drunk to care.

"I bet I'm better than anybody who came with you," he slurred, one of his hands resting on the bar beside her so she only had one way to go. She felt genuinely terrified for a moment, and if anybody in the club had a sense of decency they would have stepped in -

"-Hey, babe~" came a low, sultry voice from beside her. She and the guy both looked up to see a man who was significantly taller than them both leaning on the bar next to her, a casual smirk on his face and ruby eyes fixated on her. "You didn't have to wait for me to get off work~" he said; she gasped when his hand landed on the creeper's side and shoved him away with little effort, but plenty of force.

"O-oh, well, I - um - I… haven't, uh, seen you - in awhile," she stammered, her cheeks red. The look on his face seemed to soften for a second before he looked up, passed her shoulder, and scoffed.

"I hate that guy," he muttered, sliding into the seat beside her. "He always comes in and harasses any barely-legal he can find -" He was interrupted by her labored sigh and the rapid click of her ID being removed and promptly held in front of his face. He took it slowly and looked between her and the ID.

"This has gotta be fake."

Another clipping noise and her student ID followed.

"Graduate school?" She made a sharp chirping noise that must have been some kind of hum and nodded sharply. "Damn~"

"I know - it's a curse," she sighed, slumping on the bar again. "And please don't say it's going to be a gift in a few years. In a few years no one is going to take me seriously."

"If it's any consolation~" he drawled while sliding her ID's back to her, "-I'm thirty and people still don't take me seriously~ Although probably for different reasons than you~" She couldn't fight her urge to giggle, glancing over at him.

"I'm Elaine," she said, shyly extending her hand towards him. He glanced down at her hand in surprise and then back up at her before an easy smile slid onto his face and his hand took hers in a small shake.

"I'm Ban~"

* * *

A/N: I have this habit of writing a lot more than is necessary for a simple plot, and I need to practice doing that. So that's where these prompts come in!

Also I am trash for BanxElaine and nothing will stop me.


End file.
